1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding composite composition and a method for molding the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been proposed a liquid crystal resin composite for improving a tensile strength of a matrix resin by the liquid crystal resin fibers dispersed therein (see Japanese Patent Tokkaisho 64-90255). The liquid crystal resin composite is prepared by melt-extruding a mixture comprising a thermoplastic resin as a matrix resin mixed with a predetermined amount of the liquid crystal resin having a liquid crystal transition point higher than a minimum form-able temperature of the thermoplastic resin. The composite material comes into public attention as a substitute of the conventional fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) composite because the advantage of the composite material is easy to be recycled. Further, there has been found that a reinforcement property is changed according to a fiber formation degree of the liquid crystal resin and the more the fiber formation degree advances, the more the property improves. Therefore, it is proposed by us that the melt-extruding process of the mixture should be carried in a manner that the liquid crystal resin fibers result in being formed in the matrix resin with an aspect ratio of 3 or more (see FIG. 2) and the resulting composite is subjected to a drawing treatment.